Practise Makes Perfect5 years on
by Jetsetter101
Summary: BASED ON GG BOOKS. I smell fresh blood on the Upper East Side. Frances and Zack, welcome to New York City's Upper East Side where my friends and I live fabulously, go to school occasionally, and play - constantly.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there, and thanks for clicking this story! I have just a few words to say before I continue with the story. I wrote Practise Makes Perfect 5 years ago on this site, and now I'm writing it all over again! Hopefully it'll be much better as I really feel I've grown as a writer. Please review if there's anything I can improve, or what you liked about the story. Enjoy!_**  
><strong>

**hey people!**

Now don't get me wrong, I love you Upper East siders. I do, I really do! BUT when I heard that we have new meat in the form of two very good looking siblings I couldn't help but feel a little excited. That's right **F **and **Z** have landed smack bang in the middle of all our fabulous drama - and they are causing quite a stir already! No one really knows much about them, which gives us the perfect reason to make stuff up! Let me divulge you with some of the rumours…

1. They have eloped to New York so they can be where no one knows them. Their torrid romance shocked and appalled their parents so they decided to come to New York where they could live a peaceful life without whispers behind their backs (yeah, good luck with that in the Upper East Side!)

2. **F** was kicked out from her super exclusive boarding school in California where she overdosed on ketamine. The school advised her parents to send her to rehab and where better than New York! East Coast do it better, baby!

3. **F **and **Z **are following in the footsteps of Bonnie & Clyde and are actually on the run from the cops! How exciting!

All these rumours aside, we _do _know that **F** will be attending **Constance Billard**. Just what **B **and **S** need, someone to spice up their lives! She better know how to party, our girls are in need of cheering up!

**sightings**

**B** drowning her sorrows at the Frisson bar by herself (longing for N probably). No barman in their right mind could ever card her with that I'll-never-love-again look on her face.

**N** and his stoner buddies playing a high game of soccer, without **N** being high, now how does that work?

**V** filming something disgusting in Central park. Her parents must be so proud!

**D** in Starbucks on **Fifth** scribbling in his black notebook. Ah, always working, what a cutie pie!

**J** and **E** giggling furiously seeing **Z** for the first time outside Constance Billard – behave girls! But I do agree… he is one tasty dish…

You know you love me,

Gossip Girl

_**And introducing…**_

Blair Cornelia Waldorf rested her porcelain-like face on her hands. She was waiting on the steps of the Metropolitan Museum of Art for her best friend. It was an unusually bitterly cold March morning, thankfully, Blair had on her new Oscar de la Renta embroidered sheepskin coat.  
>Serena van der Woodsen ran towards Blair smiling, her long pale blonde hair dancing with the wind behind her. She looked like an angel.<br>Alright for some!  
>"Hey Blair!" yelled Serena, when Blair suddenly turned to leave. Serena caught up with her. "Hey, how's it going?" asked Serena.<br>Blair sighed. How could she even reply to that? All she could think of was that she was on the waiting list for Yale. I mean, come on, the _waiting list_! Blair had done everything in her power to make sure she got in. She was president of the French club, nationally ranked in tennis, in all of the APs at school. If it wasn't for her stupid hippy stepbrother, then she would have definitely got in. And Serena got in. Just like that. It was so unfair! It was almost like a betrayal... no, it _was_ a betrayal! Typical Serena always gets what she wants without even trying.  
>"I bought us lattes" Serena smiled, flashing her perfect white teeth at Blair, being her usual not-knowing-what-she-did-to-piss-Blair-off self. Blair's fox-like face remained deadpan.<br>"What's up, B?" asked Serena, handing Blair her latte.  
>"Nothing" muttered Blair, trying not to notice that Serena was still ridiculously tan even though it was March and the sun seemed to have been told to stay away from New York.<br>"Not that I'd tell you." She uttered under her breath, then taking a remorseful swig of her coffee.  
>"Sorry, I didn't catch that" Serena naively said. She gazed enquiringly when Blair stayed silent.<br>"I didn't say anything." Blair replied irritably, dumping her nearly full latte in the nearest trash can. "So what are you doing today?" Blair asked, trying to change the subject.  
>"Oh, well, I thought we could spend the day together, you know, just the two of us, I mean we haven't done that in such a long time," Serena explained. She hesitated, and then asked "are you mad at me, or something?"<br>Well, at least Serena senses that I'm angry at her, Blair thought. But she still doesn't know what about. Hello? Has Serena not been my best friend since we were little? Has she forgotten that Yale was my all time dream? Has she forgotten that she got in straight away and I didn't? You know, she probably has, it means that little to her.  
>The girls arrived at the royal blue doors of Constance Billard.<br>"So you wanna blow off school?" asked Blair, in turn blowing off Serena's question. Serena was just about to reply when Kati Farkas and Isabel Coates came round the corner.  
>"Hey you guys!" They said unison. Blair groaned audibly. Isabel and Kati were probably two of the loudest mouthed people on the Upper East Side. She did not want them knowing that Blair was jealous of Serena's acceptance into Yale.<br>"Do you like my new boots?" Isabel inquired, gazing admiringly at them. They were the same black leather Jimmy Choos that Blair had worn last year  
>"They look great!" Serena exclaimed. Blair shot her a dirty look.<br>"Hey, have you guys heard...there's a new girl coming in today" gossiped Kati Farkas.  
>Blair and Serena looked at each other, puzzled. This was the first they had heard of it.<br>"What's her name?" asked Blair.  
>"Frances Gellar" said Kati, as if it wasn't important. "Word is that she came to New York to raise her child."<br>Blair doubted this hugely.  
>"How old is she? Will she be in our grade?" Serena asked<br>"Um, I think so" Isabel answered.  
>"Have you seen her brother?" shrieked Kati, temporarily deafening Serena and Blair.<br>"Why, what's wrong with him?" asked Blair, recoiling at Kati's brash manner.  
>"What's wrong with him? He's too damn good looking, that's what's wrong with him!" Kati screeched.<br>"His hair..."Isabel whispered, dreamily  
>"His lips..." Kati murmured.<br>"His eyes..." They both said.  
>Once again Serena and Blair looked at each other, puzzled.<p> 


	2. F makes her first impression

_**F **__**makes her first impression**_

"Have you got _all_ your stuff?" asked Zachery Gellar, Frances' 19 year old brother, running his fingers through his tousled jet black hair, fretting around the kitchen looking for his car keys.  
>"Yes mom." Frances replied sarcastically rolling her gold flecked hazel eyes. She grabbed her tan leather Givenchy satchel. "God, you're such an old woman".<br>" I am not!" he retaliated. He found his keys underneath a school book that Frances was sure to need. He handed the book to Frances. Zachery sighed and gave his sister a worried look, his piercing light blue eyes on her brown ones. He just wanted his sister to have a nice first day. If she didn't have the right things, then she would get slated. He knew what these girls were like; he had experienced his fair share of them at NYU. Spoilt, rude, disrespectful little rich girls too accustomed to their super privileged lives to move away from the Upper East Side.  
>Well why fix something if it's not broke?<br>The Gellar siblings took the elevator down from their new Fifth Avenue apartment.  
>While their parents were away, Zachery was entrusted with the care of his little sister. He cared about her like crazy, and so was fussing endlessly about her first day at a new school. As Frances was always away at boarding school, Zachery did not have the chance to see that his younger sister had grown into a responsible young adult. Her 18th birthday was coming up fast, but Zachery still envisioned her as a mischievous 14 year old getting caught with cigarettes in her bag.<br>Frances got in her brother's black Ford Mustang, with him behind the wheel. He put the key in the ignition and switched the engine on, then switched it off. Zachery sighed once more.  
>"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked his sister.<br>"Ready as I'll ever be" she replied. "Hurry up! I'll be late!"

Frances got out of the car, tucking a stray piece of her dead straight waist-length chestnut brown hair behind her ear.  
>"I'll see you at home, Zack" Frances said to her brother. Frances watched the black car drive off. Frances was very nervous about her first day, but also excited for what the future would bring. She loved New York: the pollution-ridden air, the skyscrapers that dared reach the heavens, its history, its multiculturalism, the abundance of art, literature and music, she loved it all. Whenever she made school trips to New York, she had always fancied the idea of living there, but never thought it would actually happen. New York was so fast paced compared to Ojai, so sophisticated and modern. And it was her home now. She took a deep breath, held her head up high and walked towards the royal blue doors. She saw four girls standing outside the school. I need to make friends, Frances thought, or at least people to show me where the hell my classes are. She approached the girls.<br>"Hi" she said to Serena, Blair, Kati and Isabel, putting on her friendliest please-like-me-I'm-a-nice-person smile. "I'm Frances, I'm new here."  
>Serena, who was the nicest of the girls, replied.<br>"Hey Frances!" she said, brightly "I'm Serena, this is Blair, Kati and Isabel."  
>In a lightning second Blair, Kati and Isabel had scrutinised Frances' outfit and made their judgement of her.<br>"Kick ass bag" commented Kati. Frances smiled gratefully.  
>"I love your shoes, where did you get them?" Isabel asked, referring to Frances' leather Sigerson Morrison slingbacks.<br>"Oh, my brother bought them for me" answered Frances.  
>The four girls stared in amazement at Frances and silently prayed her brother wasn't gay.<br>The bell rang.  
>"Oh, it's time for assembly, come on, I'll show you where it is", Serena said, ushering Frances inside the blue doors with Kati and Isabel tagging alongside them leaving a fuming Blair behind.<p> 


End file.
